


can’t sleep

by KadejahSenpai



Series: Pride Month Smut [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai
Summary: “Promise?”•In which stiles can’t sleep





	can’t sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being so short but I hope you all enjoy!

“If you cant sleep...then how about we have sex?” Is what Barry asked after Stiles complained how he couldn’t fall asleep and asked if he could get him some NyQuil. “Are you kidding me?” Stiles asked pulling the blanket on their shared bed closer to him. “Please babe. We haven’t in so long since you left for your friend Scott and Lydia’s wedding and then getting swamped at work.” Barry begged. “Yes sorry Flash that I cant be everywhere at once.” Stiles joked. “Don’t be like that.” Barry lightly shoved Stiles and rolled to face him better. “No Barry. I have a big meeting tomorrow with higher ups and I would love to be awake for it.”

Stiles could still see Barry practically begging for any kind of sexual connection. Stiles groaned rubbing his hands over my face. “If I let you suck me off will you get me some NyQuil finally?” Barry nodded eagerly. Stiles laid back in the bed as Barry tossed the blanket away. Unlike Barry who wore only boxers to bed, Stiles wore pajama pants which Barry didn’t mind pushing down along with his boyfriend’s boxers.

Barry moved his hand to Stiles length and jerked him off a little to get him hard. Small groans were already coming from the boy underneath him. Barry licked a stripe up the backside of Stiles’ length. Stiles propped himself up just a little to get a better view as Barry wrapped his mouth around his length. That coaxed a moan from him as Barry swirled his tongue around.

Despite not getting anything back Barry was content on just sucking off his boyfriend. He began bobbing his head up and down and Stiles had to admit it was a beautiful sight. His beautiful superhero boyfriend just sucking his cock because he was so needy.

Barry was working Stiles well causing strings of curses and pants to come from him. “Oh god Barry.” Stiles moaned as he was close. Barry moved fast trying to chase Stiles’ release. He knew he succeeded when he felt Stiles hot cum go down his throat. Barry pulled up not wasting a drop. 

“I don’t think i need medicine anymore.” Stiles sighed. “I promise tomorrow we can have some real fun.” Stiles spoke as Barry laid his head on his chest. “Promise?” “Promise.”


End file.
